Mei Terumi
Also see the original: Mei Terumi Mei Terumi is the Fifth Mizukage of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Appearance Mei is a slender and tall woman with fair skin. She has long, auburn hair that flows down to her knees, and has a bun on top of her head. She wears a dark-blue dress over a dark skirt. Under this she wears mesh leggings and she has shin guards. Personality Outwardly, Mei maintains a very pleasant and welcoming demeanor; she greeted Team Kakashi much more warmly than many of the other Village Leaders and Kage, and even invited them to dinner to relax. However, this tends to be a façade masking ulterior motives; inviting the members of Team Kakashi to dinner was a ruse so that she could gain intel on the Hidden Leaf participants in the upcoming Chunin Selection Exams. She was angry when Kakashi declined the offer. While Mei treats those lower in rank to her with kindness, she does seem to enjoy being treated as a leader and someone to be respected. Mei can also be very petty, to the point of endangering the lives of others. Knowing that the Demon Brothers would be hunting the members of Team Kakashi, Mei withheld this information from them because Kakashi declines her offer of having dinner with her. This resulted in Meizu and Gozu attacking Team Kakashi, ending in Matt Warren sustaining serious injury. However, she came to show remorse for these actions, apologizing to the whole of Team Kakashi for letting her pettiness get in the way of her being a leader. Mei believes in giving people second chances, as she did with the Demon Brothers, who were imprisoned before her time as Mizukage. However, she is not opposed to administering justice; when the Demon Brothers continued to commit crimes, she ensured that they would return to prison with no hope for freedom. Story Season One When Team Kakashi arrives in the Village Hidden in the Mist, Mei greets them and openly welcomes them. She gladly provides them with her Village's participants in the upcoming Chunin Selection Exams, and she invites them in to have dinner and relax. Kakashi declines, and while Mei attempts to hide it, she is visibly offended. She wishes them a safe journey as the team departs. Later, after Team Kakashi is attacked by the Demon Brothers and Matt is poisoned, she arrives at the hospital where he is being treated and the rest of Kakashi's team is waiting. She assures them that Matt is under the best of care. Kakashi asks her to take a walk, and the two step away from the rest of Kakashi's team. Kakashi accuses her of knowing that Meizu and Gozu were going to come after Team Kakashi and withholding this information from them. Mei initially rejects this, but she eventually concedes, stating that she does not like people with poor manners. Kakashi tells her that if she ever puts his team at risk again, he will kill her. Mei does not respond, walking away without comment. Later on, after Matt is recovering, Mei returns to Team Kakashi. Kakashi asks if they should go somewhere private, but she declines, stating that they all deserve to hear what she has to say. She apologizes to them all for allowing her pride to interfere with her responsibilities as a leader. She informs them that the Demon Brothers have been returned to prison and that they will never be allowed freedom again. She extends an offer to the team to stay in the Hidden Mist for as long as they want, but Kakashi respectfully declines. She bids them farewell as they prepare to leave the Village. Category:Character